Księgowy z Five Oh
by euphoria814
Summary: Sequel do Terrorysty z kalkulatorem


**Betowała cudowna Raven_86 :) Dziękuję 3**

* * *

Brwi Paula prawie ukryły się w linii jego grzywki, co było sporym dokonaniem, odkąd mężczyzna zaczesywał swoje włosy do tyłu. Steve w zasadzie nawet o wczesnym poranku nie widział go w innym wydaniu, więc zaczynał podejrzewać, że mężczyzna po prostu tak śpi, bojąc się zniszczyć image, o który tak długo zabiegał. A może po prostu odczuwał cholerną satysfakcję, że tak bardzo odstaje od miejscowych.

\- Zabrałeś mnie na strzelnicę? – spytał Tildwell z niedowierzaniem zapinając kamizelkę kuloodporną.

Steve uznał, że to dobry pomysł. Nie chciał pytać o broń, którą dostrzegł w domu Paula, a mężczyzna ewidentnie był trochę paranoiczny. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej to go trochę uspokoi. Może jednak jedynie karmił jego lęki, bo Tildwell rozglądał się niepewnie wokół i drgał za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał strzały.

\- Mamy zatyczki – uspokoił go Steve.

\- To świetnie, nie chciałbym ogłuchnąć zanim Katie skończy podstawówkę. Co będzie potem, Steve? Kurs zabijania kciukami? – spytał podejrzliwie. – Wiesz, że kpiłem z ciebie dla sportu? Jesteś SEAL, wielki i groźny i zaraz pokażesz mi jak świetnie posługujesz się bronią. Nie potrzebowałem instruktarzu, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Mam raporty ze zniszczeń, które robisz w całym mieście – prychnął.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Każdy powinien umieć strzelać – odparł tylko.

Mógł spytać o broń. Mogła okazać się atrapą, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że ludzie jednak powinni wiedzieć podstawowe rzeczy na temat pistoletów. Zbyt wiele wypadków zdarzało się w domach, a chociaż zabezpieczył swój skład, Paul jednak był paranoikiem i jeden zły raz mógł wystarczyć. Chciał się przynajmniej upewnić, że zrobił wszystko co mógł.

\- Chcesz się nauczyć czy nie? – spytał w końcu. – Kono twierdzi, że jesteś prawie jak Five Oh.

\- Tak, a wy jesteście prawie normalnymi ludźmi – prychnął Paul i spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem, którego Steve się w zasadzie nie spodziewał. – Dobra, pokaż co umiesz – rzucił w końcu.

\- Strzelałeś kiedykolwiek? – spytał ciekawie, podchodząc do stolika, gdzie rozłożone były pistolety.

Nie chciał pokazywać Paulowi karabinów, broń krótka była o wiele bardziej poręczna.  
Mężczyzna podrapał się nerwowo po szczęce, jakby nie wiedział jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić.

\- Mam ośmioletnią córkę. Wiesz w ilu parkach rozrywki byłem? – spytał w końcu Tildwell.

Steve nie mógł nie zaśmiać się krótko.

\- Tam nie mają broni. Poza tym jest specjalnie uszkodzona, żeby nikt nie wygrywał – przypomniał mu cierpko. – Prawdziwa broń jest niebezpieczna – poinformował go całkiem poważnie i wziął do ręki jeden z pistoletów. – Tutaj masz zabezpieczenie, które należy sprawdzać za każdym razem. Najlepiej jest nie celować do nikogo odbezpieczoną bronią.

\- Chyba, że masz zamiar go skrzywdzić – dorzucił Paul. – Nie jestem dzieckiem. Wiem jak wygląda broń. Wiem, że robi krzywdę ludziom – odparł.

Steve skrzywił się.

\- Wiesz, ale czy masz świadomość? – spytał i Paul wziął głębszy wdech.

Steve sądził nawet, że może posunął się za daleko. Jeśli żona Paula zginęła w napadzie, mężczyzna mógł nadal to ciężko przeżywać. Może było za wcześnie na oswajanie go z tą rzeczywistością. Paul jednak wziął do ręki pistolet, upewniając się, że trzyma go lufą w dół i ze spokojem zabezpieczył go i odbezpieczył. Steve rozluźnił się lekko i przeszli do magazynków. Paul słuchał go w milczeniu, nie komentując tym razem. Zerkał na niego jedynie, jakby chciał cholernie wiedzieć, co jest grane.  
Pewnie podobnie jak połowa posterunku, która aktualnie ćwiczyła. To nie była strzelnica dla cywilów, a Paul cuchnął księgowym na milę.

Kiedy powtórzyli wszystko po trzy razy i upewnił się, że Tildwell zapoznał się z zabezpieczeniami, podał mu okulary i słuchawki. Sprawdził zapięcia na kamizelce Paula, szarpiąc za klamerki i mężczyzna znowu uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Pokażesz mi jak strzelać? – zakpił Tildwell.

\- Pokażę ci jak strzelać – odparł Steve. – Ale pewnie w nic dzisiaj nie trafisz. Znaczy mam nadzieję, że w nic nie trafisz, bo inaczej za świadków będziesz miał jakichś dwudziestu policjantów – uświadomił mu.

Paul prychnął.

\- Czyli nie mogę cię zastrzelić? Naprawdę? To nie byłoby z premedytacją tylko w afekcie. Te faktury, które nam wysłałeś będę prostował do Bożego Narodzenia i to nie tego roku. Wiesz, że rok rozrachunkowy zamyka się w połowie grudnia? – spytał Paul.

Przechodzący oficer zaśmiał się, niezbyt subtelnie, starając się to ukryć pod kaszlnięciem.

\- Dobra, idziemy – rzucił Steve, ponieważ przyciągali coraz większą uwagę.

Paul trzymał lufę w dół przez cały czas. Może trochę przez to, że jego ręka po prostu luźno zwisała wzdłuż ciała. Nie wyglądał na obytego z bronią, co właśnie najbardziej martwiło Steve'a. Sprawdził pozwolenia przyznane na terenie Stanu i nie znalazł żadnego Tildwella.

Ustawili się z jednej kabince, w której nie było aż tak wiele miejsca. Paul miał szeroką klatkę piersiową, a Steve nie należał do najniższych, więc obcierali się o siebie raz po raz. Zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego gliny przyprowadzały tutaj swoje żony i dziewczyny. I może dlatego ludzie Grovera uśmiechali się do niego w ten znaczący sposób.

Paul wydawał się jednak niczego nie zauważać, bardziej skupiony na tym, żeby znowu pobawić się blokadą. Miał drobne dłonie, które nijak nie pasowały do pistoletu, chociaż trzymał broń pewnie z palcem zdjętym ze spustu, dokładnie tak jak uczył go Steve.

\- Dobra, stań w lekkim rozkroku – poradził mu.

Paul rzucił mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które jasno mówiły, że wie lepiej. Trzymał się sztywno z wyprostowanymi plecami, podpierając prawą rękę lewą jak każdy facet, który kiedykolwiek oglądał film akcji. Wszystko było jednak nie tak, bo jego oczy nie były w linii broni, więc nie mógł zobaczyć celu.

\- Pochyl się – polecił mu Steve.

\- Poważnie? Wiesz jakie mam bóle w kręgosłupie? – sarknął Paul. – Strzelam w tej pozycji – zdecydował.

\- W nic nie trafisz – prychnął Steve.

\- Powiedziałeś, że i tak w nic nie trafię, więc jaka różnica? – spytał przytomnie Tildwell.

Ktoś obok zaczął się znowu śmiać. Steven słyszał to nawet przez słuchawki.

\- Taka, że może następnym razem muśniesz chociaż kartkę z celem – odparł, starając się wprowadzić do gry swoje ostatnie pokłady cierpliwości.

Paul spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy i próbował się pochylić, ale nie wyszło to dobrze. Steve westchnął, ponieważ mogli to ciągnąć dalej, ale kłóciliby się o każdy centymetr.

\- Pokażę ci – zdecydował w końcu, ustawiając się w pozycji do strzału.

Paul uniósł brew, jakby uważał go za wariata.

\- To jakaś technika SEAL? Bo w wesołym miasteczku ostatnio całkiem dobrze mi szło – odparł Tildwell.

\- To nie jest strzelba z wesołego miasteczka tylko pistolet, więc musisz trzymać go w ten sposób i stać w ten sposób – jęknął, ponieważ Paul nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr i wydawało mu się bezcelowym tłumaczenie mu tego dalej.

Przysunął się więc do mężczyzny, kopiąc go po kostkach i zmuszając do rozsunięcia nóg. Może to nie było dość grzeczne, ale przynajmniej nagły atak rozkojarzył Paula na tyle, że mężczyzna pozwolił mu ustawić się w odpowiedniej pozycji i kiedy Steve objął jego dłonie, postarał się, aby wycelowali w miarę dokładnie.

\- Cel, pal – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie i Paul pociągnął za spust.

Pistolet odrobinę odskoczył, ale to było normalne. Paul musiał się przyzwyczaić do odrzutu. Trafili w lewy dolny róg, ale w zasadzie zaliczyli pierwsze trafienie.

\- Widzisz? – dodał i zdał sobie sprawę, że Paul spoglądał na ich złączone dłonie.

Może właśnie przez to, że takie sytuacje same tworzyły się na strzelnicy, Kono ćwierkała do niego cały ranek, że to genialny pomysł. Dotykali się w tak wielu płaszczyznach, że nie wiedział nawet co z tym zrobić. Na pewno nie chciał odskakiwać jak oparzony, więc spojrzał na Paula, starając się przynajmniej udawać spokój.

\- Oczy na cel – przypomniał mu jak doskonały instruktor, którym był, pomijając kompletny brak cierpliwości.

Paul prychnął i poruszył nadgarstkiem, jakby chciał go rozluźnić.

\- Boli? To odrzut. Pomogę ci go przyjąć – obiecał.

Kolejny strzał wyszedł im o wiele lepiej. Paul rozluźnił się nawet odrobinę i przestał narzekać. Wydawał się teraz o wiele spokojniejszy, jakby strzelanie miało na niego zbawienny wpływ. Steve też to lubił, więc mogli zrobić z tego wspólne hobby, odkąd Paul nie pływał.

Odsunął się po czwartym strzale i Tildwell wrócił do swojej starej postawy dosłownie w sekundę później.

\- No nie – jęknął. – Przecież widziałeś jak dobrze ci szło.

Paul spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie mówię, że twoja metoda jest zła – odparł mężczyzna. – Mówię tylko, że nie jestem dziewięćdziesięciokilogramowym SEAL o wzroście miejscowej palmy.

\- Nie, jesteś jak hibiskus – zakpił Steve.

Paul nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Więc muszę inaczej trzymać broń, bo nie poradzę sobie z odrzutem – poinformował go spokojnie mężczyzna tym tonem, który mówił, że znowu się czegoś naczytał.

\- Nie trafisz – odparł Steve z pewnością w głosie.

\- Zakład? – spytał Paul.

\- O co? – zainteresował się Steve.

Paul uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Trafię gdziekolwiek w ten wielki papier i poprawisz faktury – odparł Tildwell. – Jeśli nie, zjem grillowanego ananasa.

\- Ananasa na pizzy – poprawił go, podnosząc stawkę.

Paul skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową z obrzydzeniem, ale wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Stoi – odparł mężczyzna. – Dziesięć strzałów? – dodał niepewnie.

\- Pięć i to tylko dlatego, że lubię twoją córkę – poinformował go. – Normalnie byłyby trzy.

Paul prychnął, ale nie kłócił się. Jedynie stanął o wiele zbyt wyprostowany jak na jego gust i złapał broń obiema dłońmi, co pewnie według niego miało pomóc z odrzutem. Pierwszy strzał chybił, co wcale nie zdziwiło Steve'a. W tej pozycji celował o wiele za nisko. Drugi przeleciał gdzie z boku. Trzecim trafił w cel kolesia obok i Steve nie mógł się nie roześmiać. To była genialna rozrywka. Spodziewał się kolejnej porcji słownej amunicji, którą Paul sam na siebie przygotowywał.

I był cholernie zaskoczony, kiedy czwarty strzał przedziurawił ich cel. Co prawda był to prawie róg, ale się liczył, wiedzieli o tym obaj. Paul odwrócił się z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji i zabezpieczył pistolet bez trudu. Zdjął okulary i słuchawki, wciskając je w klatkę piersiową Steve'a w nonszalanckim geście.

\- Lepiej zabierz się już za te faktury. Pożyczę ci nawet mój kalkulator – rzucił Paul, odchodząc.

ooo

Kiedy drugi raz widział jak Paul używał broni, nie byli w wesołym miasteczku. W zasadzie to Kono zgłosiła go do tego, aby został celem na jednym z pikników organizowanych przez policję. Mieli się bratać z miejscowymi, pokazując im, że nie są wariatami, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Paul, który pojawił się wraz z Katie, gdy Steve w szortach właśnie wdrapywał się na krzesełko nad małym basenikiem. Gdyby wiedział co było grane, nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to Kono. Ona i Chin siedzieli bezpiecznie w budkach do całowania, a on narażony był na Tildwella, który wrednie uśmiechał się do niego z poziomu ziemi.

\- Tato? Dlaczego wujek Steve tam siedzi? – spytała Katie.

\- To taka zabawa. Jak ktoś trafi w tamtą tarczę, to krzesełko się zwinie i wujek wpadnie do wody – wyjaśnił jej Paul.

\- Ale musi najpierw trafić – krzyknął do niego Steve, ponieważ Tildwell nie pozwolił zabrać się na strzelnicę nigdy więcej.

Grover nie skomentował nawet słowem tego, że Steve zabrał do nich cywila, ale rzucał mu te spojrzenia, które wiele mówiły.

\- Wujek nie powinien sam pływać – odparła Katie, ponieważ była jego bohaterką.

\- Tutaj jest sporo ludzi – przypomniał jej Paul. – Wujek nie jest sam. Uwierz mi, że wielu ludzi będzie go obserwowało bardzo uważnie – dodał.

Mała wydawała się uspokojona, a Steve miał ochotę go udusić. Oczywiście połowa komendy ustawiała się w kolejce do podtapiania go. Nazywali go nawet mokrą foką i zamierzał im to wybić z głowy przy następnej akcji. Wychodził z baseniku już trzy razy, gdy Paul wrócił z Katie i wielką watą cukrową.

Steve obserwował jak mężczyzna zapłacił Groverowi za pistolet z kulkami i ustawił się na linii strzału. Uśmiechnął się nawet wrednie, zastanawiając się czy czasem nie oberwie w ramię. Paul nadal upierał się przy tej swojej nieodpowiedniej postawie. Normalnie zwróciłby mu uwagę, ale wcale nie zależało mu na tym, żeby znowu wpaść do tego cholernego baseniku.

Paul oddał trzy tak precyzyjne strzały, że usta Steve'a uchyliły się lekko w szoku, a potem wpadł do wody, plując i złorzecząc. Katie śmiała się do rozpuku z misiem w dłoni, przybijając ojcu piątkę.

\- Nieźle nauczyłeś go strzelać – powiedział Grover, będąc ewidentnie pod wrażeniem.

\- Jasne – rzucił Steve, nie bardzo wiedząc co myśleć.

ooo

Kilka godzin później znalazł ich koło budki z całusami. Coś ścisnęło się w nim, gdy zobaczył jak Paul płaci Kono, ale to Katie zajęła jego miejsce, tuląc się do Kalakauy mocno. Tildwell pomachał do niego, zwabiając go do nich, chociaż Steve docelowo i tak chciał porozmawiać ze swoimi ludźmi. Jego przemoczone szorty kleiły się do jego ciała, ale byli na Hawajach, więc nikt za bardzo nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- Chcesz ręcznik? – spytał Paul, szczerząc się wrednie.

\- Łut szczęścia – prychnął, ponieważ Tildwell strzelał jednym ciągiem, jakby bał się mierzyć dwukrotnie.

Jakby wiedział, że drugi raz mu się po prostu nie uda. Znał takich strzelców.

\- Katie? Chcesz kolejnego misia? – spytał Paul, zaskakując go lekko.

Oczy małej zrobiły się odrobinę większe, ale spojrzała na zabawki, które już trzymała w dłoniach i ewidentnie nie miała już jak tego pomieścić.

\- Możesz zostawić je u mnie – zaproponowała Kono. – Chcę to zobaczyć – dorzuciła, wychodząc z budki.

Chin bez słowa podążył za nimi, a Paul wybrał pierwsze lepsze stanowisko, w którym należało użyć broni. Tym razem strzelali do kaczek i Steve zamierzał mu nawet pokazać jak prawidłowo należało to wykonać.

\- Żadnych glin. To impreza dla cywilów – przypomniał mu właściciel stoiska.

Steve wypuścił długie westchnienie. Paul ustawił się już w kolejce, czekając ewidentnie aż ojciec jakiegoś chłopczyka przestanie robić z siebie pośmiewisko. Tildwell poczekał aż cała impreza znowu pójdzie w ruch i kolejno trafiał w cele, nie mierząc nawet zbytnio. Katie po kilku minutach miała w dłoniach miśka tak wielkiego, że z trudem go trzymała.

\- Żadnych glin – powtórzył jeszcze raz facet.

\- Jestem księgowym – odparł Paul. – Spytaj tego faceta, on ci powie, że nie umiem strzelać – dorzucił zadowolony z siebie. – A mówiłem ci, że jestem królem wesołych miasteczek – prychnął zadowolony z siebie. – Dlaczego znowu się nie założyłem? To wasze ostatnie rozliczenie… - urwał i pokręcił głową. – Myślę, że powinieneś zacząć mi przysyłać faktury posegregowane i oznaczone tymi różowymi karteczkami – dodał.

\- Zapomnij – mruknął Steve.

\- No weź… Powiedz, że dobrze strzelam, Steven – jęknął Paul, przeciągając jego imię. – Chcesz misia na pocieszenie? Mogę go dla ciebie wygrać – obiecał mu.

Warga Kono drgała niekontrolowanie.

\- Kto to jest? – spytał chłopiec, stojący koło Katie.

\- Mój tata – odparła dziewczynka z dumą. – Strzela najlepiej na świecie – dodała, ściskając swojego miśka.

ooo

Strzały w budynku nigdy nie oznaczały niczego dobrego, więc Steve ruszył do przodu, nie namyślając się długo. Danny był tuż za nim z pistoletem gotowym do strzału. Steve odwrócił się, aby sprawdzić co z Kono i Chinem, Grover dopiero zbierał zespół, a Meka wraz Kaluą pilnowali tyłów magazynu – gdy usłyszał kolejny wystrzał, który prawie go ogłuszył. Kula świsnęła dobre półtorej metra obok niego i Danny podnosił się na równe nogi, żeby sprawdzić puls zastrzelonego przez siebie napastnika.

\- Nie żyje – powiedział spokojnie Williams, ustawiając się na kolejnej bezpiecznej pozycji.

Nadal trzymał po swojemu broń, ale Steve nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie miało znaczenia.

\- Jesteś cholernie dobrym strzelcem – powiedział lekko zszokowany.

\- Teraz się zorientowałeś? – prychnął Danny, kiedy ustawili się przy drzwiach.

Steve wykopał je i sprawdził, co dzieje się w środku. Kono wślizgnęła się, zabezpieczając im wejście, więc rozpierzchli się po sporej wielkości magazynie. Sam zdjął jednego z napastników, gdy ten oddał niecelny strzał, a Danny zaszedł od tyłu kolejnego, przystawiając mu pistolet do skroni. Meka miał kolejnych dwóch, co dawało im komplet.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś tak dobrym strzelcem? – spytał trochę zirytowany. – Źle stoisz, źle rozkładasz ciężar… - zaczął.

\- Steve, mówiłem ci. Nie jestem stukilogramowym SEAL – prychnął Danny.

\- Ostatnio mówiłeś o dziewięćdziesięciu kilogramach – przypomniał sobie zaskoczony.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Dlaczego nie pracujesz dla nas? Dlaczego pracujesz dla policji? – spytał zirytowany. – Świetnie strzelasz, potrzebujemy takich – dodał.

\- Chryste, może pocałujecie się od razu? – warknął jeden z dilerów. – Albo zamknij tę swoją żonkę – dodał.

\- Zamknij się, bo wszystko co powiesz może być wykorzystane przeciwko tobie – poinformował go Steve sucho. – Albo cię zastrzelę – dodał.

\- Nie możesz go zastrzelić – zauważył przytomnie Danny, a potem spojrzał podejrzliwie na klęczącego przed nimi mężczyznę. – Który z nas jest żonką? – spytał zimno. – Bo może ja cię zastrzelę – dodał. - Nie macie żadnych reguł dotyczących fraternizacji? – zdziwił się.

Steve potrząsnął głową. Nigdy nie mieli żadnego problemu. Nie sądził też, aby Chin protestował, gdyby jego partnerką została Kono. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że po trzecim rozbitym oknie Kelly o tym marzył.

\- Czekaj, ale to znaczy, że wtedy na strzelnicy… - zaczął Steve, gdy wspomnienia sprzed roku do niego wróciły.

Danny uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Skarbie, tak bardzo ci zależało na tym, żeby mnie nauczyć strzelać… - urwał sugestywnie Williams.

Steve poczuł rumieniec na twarzy. Danny musiał się wtedy przednio bawić.

\- A potem na pikniku… - dodał.

\- Wróciłbym jeszcze parę razy, żeby cię podtopić, ale Grace się o ciebie martwiła – odparł Williams wzruszając ramionami.

\- Wrobiłeś mnie w zakład – oskarżył go, oburzony.

\- Wypełnię za ciebie dzisiejszy raport – obiecał mu Danny.

Steve udał, że się zastanawia, ale w zasadzie miał nadzieję, że ktoś z Departamentu Policji to zaproponuje.

\- Stoi – odparł w końcu.

\- Poważnie? Od strzelania? – zakpił Danny.

Miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, że to było naprawdę słabe, ale ich diler poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Znam swoje prawa! Nie muszę tego słuchać! Niech mnie ktoś stąd zabierze!


End file.
